Deceiving
by Crossbows-and-dreams
Summary: Daryl Dixon an arrogant man who is known for doing as he pleases, when one day he decided not to go on a run with Rick but to go into the woods on his own. What happens when he finds a girl tied up and begging for his help. He can't help but ask himself is this girl all that she seems? rated M for a reason guys Language, sex and violence.
1. The Reason

**Deceiving**

_**The Reason**_

**Ricks POV **

The sun began to rise, the start of another morning in 'Paradise' if you can call it that Paradise in the shape of a prison. We tried to make it look as nice a possible but still as a father I felt like I need to give more and do more for the sake of my son and daughter. I looked over at Carl he was in the yard sat playing cards with some of the other children. I smiled and began walking over to him. "Well what's going on here then?" I ask looking between Carl and Patrick his new friend here at the prison.

Patrick looked up and smiled at me "Carl is teaching me how to play poker Mr. Grimes" he said politely. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Carl.

"Poker?" I asked kind of shocked. "Carl. Where in the world did you learn to play poker?" I asked out of curiosity.

Carl placed his cards down on the grass in front of him. "Daryl taught me" He told me simply. I was shocked at hearing his name. Daryl wasn't exactly the best person with children and I did my best to make sure he wasn't around Carl too much alone.

"Daryl?" I asked he nodded. I looked up at the sky and laughed "Brilliant. Well don't look up to Daryl too much boys he isn't exactly the ideal role model, he has issues Carl" I warned him, I knew Carl hated it when I told him what to do but he and Judith where the only family I have left.

Carl pouted and looked up at me with squinted eyes. "I think he is cool dad" He argued. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Daryl isn't exactly a people person and I know how dangerous and inappropriate he can be, just keep your distance" I warned. Carl nodded and looked down as did Patrick I turned around to see Daryl standing behind me. He stood crooked folding his arms his eyes where squinted and his skin was dirty. "Daryl" I said quietly and nodded. I walked past him he turned and followed me.

"Done bitching about me with your kid?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to him. "Watch your language in front of my son" I warned Daryl rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Watch my mother fucking language" He muttered as he turned to walk away. He was slumped over with his crossbow over his shoulder, I frowned he had probably been drinking last night. "You know what Rick maybe if you would have been there for your kid and spent quality time with him, he wouldn't have come to me and asked how to play" Daryl stated I frowned wanting nothing more to punch him square in the jaw. He made my blood boil.

"Hey, do we have a problem here Daryl?" I asked walking up to him. He turned to face me we were only inches apart. My fists where clenched ready to hit him.

He was taller than me and a lot more muscular but you know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. "I have no problem Rick you are the one that's got to wake the fuck up" He hissed at me.

"Language Daryl!" I yelled giving him a little push backwards. He only retaliated by getting closer to my face.

"My language is the last thing you should be worrying about Rick. You should be worried about your son" He stated he looked behind me I knew he was looking at the boys, I hate that I am doing this in front of them.

"Stay away from my family Daryl. You don't know the last thing about family" I whispered to him, his eyes widened a little and he stepped back rubbing his hand over his face.

"I killed my own brother!" He yelled throwing his hand in the air. "I killed him because those bastards got to him before I could" He continued. Part of me felt for him he had no one anymore. No one to live for, no one to die for just himself. I knew how hard that could be on a man. "Just because I don't have a family anymore Rick doesn't mean I don't know shit. I am sick of you looking down your nose at me. You think you are so much better" He spat at me.

"I never said that" I told him shaking my head.

"You didn't have to" Daryl told me as he turned to walk away. I closed my eyes and sighed thinking that could have gone so much better. Daryl was a broken man but then again so am I.

"Daryl" I heard Carl call I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"Thank you" He said raising the cards from the floor I turned back to Daryl who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Any time kid" He mumbled as he staggered off back to the cell block.

**Daryl's POV**  


I'm tired. I am tired of everything people, the drama hell I would even say I am tired of living. I walked back into the Cell block. Beth was hovering over Judith's cot I knew it would be a bad idea if I even approached her. Carol was in the corner washing the dishes keeping herself to herself. I looked over at the table and Hershel was sat there with one limb missing. The truth is we are all tired and I am the one to say it, we are all broken in different ways. I don't know how much longer we can live like this. Rick was doing his best for the people but at the same time ignoring his son. Bastard.

I made my way to the perch and sat down on my mattress. My mind kept flickering from subject to subject. The governor and how I wish I could drive one of my arrows through his skull, my brother the asshole who made me what I am today. I was only alive for one reason, I need to kill the governor.


	2. The Hunt

**Deceiving**

**The hunt**

_Hey guys sorry I didn't introduce myself on the last chapter I am a little bit rusty on this whole writing thing I don't think I have been on this website in a good two years and it has changed._

So I am Lettie I will be your writer for this story sit back and enjoy the ride the emergency exit is to you top right.

This story isn't text book accurate I am trying to keep all the characters and some storyline but I am not going to be one of those people that copy's the entire series I think it is fun to put your own spin on something and that is what I am doing I realise the last chapter was nothing special but it was a warm up.  
Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. 

**Daryl POV  
**  
I woke up feeling groggy and hell I haven't even been drinking, fresh out of red wine. I sat up on my mattress and looked around I must have slept in as no one was in the cell not even Beth and Judith.  
I pulled myself up and grabbed my boots to head out. The sunlight hit me like a bullet maybe even worse. I saw everyone gathered around the cars all looking at Rick, I rolled my eyes and pulled a cigarette from my pocket and lit it watching from the stairs, I could still hear everything they were saying.

Rick stood his hands on his hips like some impatient teacher. "We're running low on supplies, we need to make another run" He stated to the group, mouths dropped as we only made the last run two weeks ago with supplies we thought would last the month. Turns out little ass kicker has quite the appetite.

"Another?" Hershel asked shocked Rick nods.

"Judith is running low on supplies too" Beth piped up as she held the small baby in her arms; she looked down and kissed her on the head before looking back up at Rick. "She needs more diapers and wipes the essentials mostly, we have to keep her clean" She reminded him he nodded and smiled. Beth had been more than helpful when it came to Judith.

"You're right so who wants to make the run with me, Glenn you in?" Rick asked looking over at our fellow Asian friend, I have to give it to him he has done well for himself bagging a girl like Maggie, he finally grew some balls.

"Yeah I am in" He said nodding at Rick.

Maggie stepped forward with her arms folded. "Me too" she volunteered. Glenn's face dropped I couldn't help but smile.

"Babe I think you should sit this one out, stay here and look after Beth and Judith" He told his girl she laughed and rolled her eyes at him. She defiantly wears the pants in this relationship.

"I am not an invalid I think I can handle a run with you and Rick" She told him. I take it back Glenn doesn't have balls he has a big old vagina. He nodded at Maggie and she smiled. Rick looked up and spotted me as I flicked my cigarette on the floor.

He raised his hands and waved me over. "Daryl come down here" he called. I walked down the steps and joined then on the grass readjusting the strap on my crossbow the dam thing was hurting my shoulder lately.

"What?" I asked looking up at Rick wondering why he called me down.

"Are you coming on a run with us?" He asked his eye wide staring at me; I shook my head and smirked.

"I had something else on my mind" I told him as I looked to my side. The other side of the fence where the walkers congregated behind that a nice wooded area. I love the woods. "I'm going hunting gonna go get some fresh squirrel" I told him his face remained the same smacked ass way it's always been, does this fucker ever smile.

"This morning we counted 77 walkers it's really not safe" Maggie stated looking over at me.

"And I really don't give a dam" I told her with a grin on my face, she pouted.

"Hey" Glenn snapped I rolled my eyes, great now china man has a problem.

Carls face lit up as he looked at me "Daryl can I come hunting with you?" he asked sounding hopeful. I sighed I really don't want a kid following me around, and I REALLY don't need the shit from Rick.

"Carl" Rick said in a stern voice.

I smiled at Carl "Listen little man I'm gonna go out on my own but next time I am going to show you how to shoot a squirrel straight in between the eyes" I told him he laughed and everyone groaned.

"Brilliant Daryl great children skills" Carol snapped. I rolled my eyes at her if that bitch had her way she would be wrapping him up in cotton wool and putting him in a padded cell.

"I am not a child" Carl argued.

"Daryl no one is leaving this prison unless they are coming on the run with me Glenn and Maggie. Now make your choice are you coming or are you staying" Rick said sternly I rolled my eyes I have always been a man that does what I want and I don't see why this asshole can think he can change me. I smiled at him and cocked my head.

"Staying" I said simply, he sighed he knew he needed me on the runs to watch his back, plus I had the quietest weapon.

He nodded and looked back over at Glenn and Maggie who were already by the car. "Alright, Well were going to get going we will be back before sundown" He told everyone but looked at Carl.

He slowly walked over to the car making sure he stopped when passing me. "I meant what I said you do not leave the prison grounds got it" he whispered the order I smiled and nodded like an obedient child.

"Yes daddy" I whispered with a grin on my face. He didn't reply just walked on to Carl.  
He knelt down and hugged his son. "I'll be seeing you tonight Carl" He told him Carl nodded and looked down.

"Can I not come with you?" he asked as he kicked the dirt under his feet.

"To be truthful Carl when I am not around you are the leader of this group and you need to keep everyone safe, you have a duty to fulfil here got it?" He told him trying to make him feel better. The truth is the kid was a born killer his dad just didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah I got it. Be careful dad" Carl told him as he wrapped his arms around his dad.

Rick smiled and pulled away. "I will be" he told him. He got up and looked over at the unusual couple "We ready?" he asked.

"Locked and loaded" Glenn stated as he held a rifle in his hands. Maggie was hugging Beth saying goodbye, she hugged Hershel then joined the others in the car. Carol and Michonne opened the gates and closed them staying on guard while they were gone. Hershel and Beth retreated inside probably to put Judith down for a nap. I stayed outside and made sure I had enough arrows on me to get through some of the walkers that would be in the woods.

After everyone was out of sight I moved to the clearest part of the fence where their where only three or four walkers, child's play. As I walked I could hear footsteps behind me I sighed knowing who it would be.

"Daryl" Carl called I didn't turn, maybe if I ignore him he will go away. "Hey Daryl" Carl called again I sighed and turned around it was wrong to ignore the kid, I kind of liked him.

"Carl?" I asked.

He stopped running right in front of me and looked me up and down. "What are you doing?" he asked, I adjusted the strap on my crossbow again and shrugged.

"I was just-" I began but the kid cut me off.

"You were going to leave and go hunting wasn't you?" He asked I smiled he is smarter than he looks and a lot braver than I thought, usually no one approaches me and questions my motive apart from Rick but he isn't brave he is just an arrow in my ass I need to have removed.

"Look the day I have to answer to a 14 year old is the day I die got it kid" I told him harshly hoping he would get frightened and go back inside.

"What is your problem?" He asked instead folding his arms and squinting up at me. He was wearing his dad sheriff hat something he always wore when his dad went on a run.

"Carl you don't understand okay so just leave me be" I told him. He stood in front of me not moving; I took a step forward and looked down on him not feeling a little more intimidating to him. "I said leave and don't you dare tell a dam soul you saw me out here got it" I snapped.

Carl jumped and nodded. "Got it" he mumbled.

I nodded "Good now go!" I snapped at him again. He turned and began to walk back to the cell I turned to face the fence a walker was already against it trying to grab me I rolled my eyes and pulled out my knife and drove it through its head. I wiped the knife on the floor and put it back in my belt. Grabbing the fence and giving it a shake before I pull myself up and over catching my leg on the barbed wire along the top. It was only a minor scratch nothing to worry about, I cleared the fence and dropped back down on to land it wasn't long before I was driving my knife through the skulls of some more walkers, I smiled to myself. This is going to be a fun hunt. 

**Carl POV**

I watched as Daryl jumped the fence being careful not to get caught up in the barbed wire. I had never seen anyone climb the wire before but I guess if he used the front entrance that would be too obvious to Hershel and the others. He became smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the woods. I felt like a let-down my dad told me I was in charge and I had a duty to keep everyone safe but I wasn't going to argue with Daryl. I sighed and turned to face the prison and walked back in.

"Hey Carl, what's up" Beth asked as she rocked Judith back and forth in her arms, I looked up and smiled at my beautiful baby sister knowing she is the one I would always protect. I looked back up at Beth wondering if I should tell her about Daryl jumping the fence to go hunting.

"Nothing" I mumbled the smile from her face dropped a little as I walked off only to be stopped by Hershel.

"Son is everything okay? Are you worried about you dad because I'm sure he will be fine" Hershel reassured me I smiled at him; he had become a close member of my family in the time I had spent with him it almost felt like he was my own granddad.

"Thanks I am used to it now I know he is going to make it back he is the strongest man I have ever met, next to you off course" I joked Hershel smiled and a deep laugh came from his throat.

"You have something else on your mind" He told me almost as if he was looking deep into my brain, I smiled and shrugged it off after all that's what teenagers are known for right? I mean zombie apocalypse or not teenagers are still assholes.

I walked back into my cell and lead on my bed, looking up at the celling. If anything happens to Daryl I wonder if I will be the one to blame for not stopping him. I wonder if my dad will understand … you know really thinking about I wonder if my dad is going to come back.

**Daryl **

I had caught two squirrels in the first ten minutes, something to put a smile on my face. I felt like today was the day for a challenge maybe I could surprise the group and bring back a nice deer. Maybe it would put a smile on their miserable faces.

_Crack_

I froze and listened. I heard snapping of twigs I couldn't pin point if it was game or a walker. Part of me worried that Carl might have followed me out here that would just be perfect I thought. I carried on walking passing a couple more trees. Three walkers appeared approaching something on the floor probably the dam deer I am hunting, I ran over shooting arrows into two of their head and slamming the other on in the face with my cross bow, once on the floor I hit him again smashing his skull open. I looked over to my right there was someone on the floor tied up with a bag on their head. I pulled the two arrows from the walker's heads and reloaded. I cautiously walked over to the body on the floor and quickly pulled off the bag.

It was a young girl couldn't have been more than twenty years old her blue eyes where wide and black hair messy and on her face, she was gagged. I bent down and pulled the cloth from around her mouth. She gasped for breath and didn't speak just closed her eyes and breathed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing tied up?" I asked loudly she looked at me confused her eyes where fear filled. "I want answers" I told her pointing the cross bow at her, she shuffled around on the floor a little.

"Help" She whispered quietly. "Please help me" she begged in a small voice. I knew I shouldn't even give her the time of day just untie her and tell her to be on her way.

"Have you been bit?" I asked harshly her eyes fluttered at me.

"Help" she whispered on last time before closing her eyes and blacking out, I frowned and bent down next to her, she was still breathing and didn't have a fever. I checked her body for scratches and bites, nothing. Who is this girl I wondered.

I sat down against a tree and watched the girl, a good two or three hours had passed and she hadn't woke she remained in a peaceful sleep. "Did I scare you that much" I whispered as I leant over the girl. I sighed and pulled out my knife cutting the rope that was tied so tight around her wrist. I looked down at her and sighed. "What are you doing Daryl?" I asked myself and I picked up the girl and threw her over my bad shoulder, I groaned but began walking back to the prison. Hopefully I'd beat Rick back there.

-

**Um okay that's it for another chapter guys sorry it's a little boring but you know character build up and all that. Also I though a little Daryl and Carl connection is cute because with Rick being the way he is Carl does need someone to tech him the little things. I really hope you carry on reading because I have some big plans for this story. =) thank you so much and review if you have any ideas you would like to share or if there is more of a character you would like to see, after all I am writing to please you guys. **


	3. Something about Nessa

**Deceiving**

Thanks for following and reviewing this story you guys are awesome, hope you like this story if not leave me some feedback and tell me what you would change, I am always open to ideas everyone. I have two storys on the go at the moment so updates may be slow or I might turn into a super typer. Enjoy.

**There's something about Nessa**

Me and Carl where stood in the Cell block. Everyone else was either out on a run or outside enjoying the sun. The girl was led down in front of us, Carl had his eyes folded and a pout on his face, this kid was way too much like his dad. "Well what are we going to do with her she is obviously sick or something" Carl told me looking at the girl I had led down on my mattress.

I cocked my head to the side and shrugged. "I don't know I think I scared her and she fainted" I told him he sighed and lent over her.

"Did you check her for bites?" He asked I rolled my eyes, dumb question.

"Everywhere" I told him with a smirk on my face looking the girl up and down, maybe wash her down and do her hair and she could be attractive. I looked at Carl who was staring at me with a disapproving look. "What… she might have been bit there" I told him laughing.

"You are disgusting" Carl mumbled.

"I never said I wasn't" I said.

Carl lent back on the rails that ran around the perch "Daryl I don't think my dad is going to like the fact you have just brought a girl into our camp that you know nothing about and could very well be sick just because she has a nice rack" He said looking back over at me, he had a good point we didn't take people into our group especially if they were sick we had Judith to think of.

"Don't you talk about woman that way Carl" I told him trying to lighten the mood. "But she does have a nice rack" I commented.

"Daryl" He stressed I sighed and fully turned to him, he was a good kid just trying to look out for the group I had to give it to him, I couldn't do what he does when I was his age that's why I have so much time for him, even if his dad is a douche bag.

"Look kid I don't know, she asked me for help and I don't know there was something about her something real like she didn't have anyone else or anywhere else to go" I told him.

"She could be a threat" He said quietly.

I shook my head; she looked so tiny like she couldn't hurt a fly. "I doubt it" I answered honestly. I knew for sure if she turned she couldn't over power me.

"She could be sick and what about Judith Daryl I can't let anything happen to her" He reminded me.

"Then I will have Hershel check her over Carl. Look over there is what we think is an innocent woman with nowhere to go and no one to help her. If this had happened before the walkers and the virus was around do you really think you would just leave her because your dad didn't approve" I ranted.  
Carl turned and looked out over the cell block, our home. "Things have changed Daryl you know that we cannot afford to trust anyone" He told me I felt like a child … being told off by another child.  
I walked over and lent on the rail next to him. "Give me a day before you tell your dad I will move her into a cell and no one has to know apart from you me and Hershel" I told him. He was quite for a while before he turned to look at me.

"One day, if she hasn't woken up and if you haven't spoken to her and know what she is all about she is gone" He told me I nodded and smiled.

"Deal" I told him. I spat on my hand and offered it him, he frowned and walked away. "Jesus Christ you are your fathers son" I joked he just carried on walking. I turned back to the girl and bent down to pick her up. I had to find a Cell that wasn't in use and that no one would go in, then I knew I should find Hershel.

Hershel was in the yard sat with Beth and Judith, I looked over at them and my eyes set on Judith. I wondered if I was putting her in any danger, if I was being stupid and this girl is a threat I don't know what I would do. I sighed putting the thoughts to the side in my head, what is done is done and she is here now, even if I don't know her name.

Hershel looked over at me and I waved him over, I didn't want to go over it would be too awkward and the less people that knew about this the better. Hershel made his way over on his crutches with a concerned look on his face whenever I and Hershel talked it was about bad things. "Daryl is something wrong?" he asked I looked down and back up at him.

"I'm fine" I reassured him he nodded and lightened up a little. "Follow me?" I asked he nodded and hobbled along next to me, I looked over at the front gate Carl was stood on watch waiting for everyone to come back.

"Are you sure everything is okay Daryl you seem a little bit off" Hershel pointed out I looked at him and smiled.

"Hershel I think honestly I have done somethin' stupid" I told him he frowned.

"How stupid?" He asked.

"Like putting the whole group in danger stupid" I told him Hershel stopped walking and looked at me. "Look it isn't what you think, it is just easier to show you" I told him I continued to walk and I knew he did too. I walked into the cell on the end of the top row. She was on the bed still in a sleep. Hershel walked in and looked the girl up and down. "I found her in the woods earlier on today" I told him.

"And you brought her here?" He asked slightly shocked but mostly keeping it cool, one reason I liked Hershel he was cool.

"I don't know I just didn't want to leave her she was tied up, someone was using her as bait or something" I told him he shook his head.

"We don't know anything about her?" He asked.

"Not even her name, she fainted on me" I told him.

"I'm not going to sit here and say you did a wise thing Daryl but you did do something very human" Hershel told me as he walked closer to the bed the girl was lead in. He pulled up and chair and sat down setting his crutches to the side.

I smiled and crossed my arms. "I must be losing my touch" I told him he looked up at me. "Kidding" I whispered raising both my hands.

"You did the smart thing telling me. I take it she hasn't been bitten so I will give her an examination see if she has a fever and maybe sort out some medication, when rick gets back-" I cut him off no way I was I letting Rick near her.

"We cannot tell Rick Hershel, he will throw her out and she will not stand a chance you should have seen her" I told him remembering to what she looked like when I found her in the woods, she looked worse than she did now except she was still dirty.

"That bad?" Hershel asked with a smirk on his face, I looked over at the older man confused.

"What?" I asked.

"She was that bad that even Daryl Dixon got his heart strings pulled on" He said I pulled a face.

"Man shut up" I muttered. "Just do your doctor thing and don't tell Rick" I snapped he smiled and got up from the chair.

"I'm going to go get my things, you should probably go get some hot water and a cloth she needs a wash" Hershel stated grabbing his crutches.

"You're going to wash her?" I asked hopefully last thing I needed was to wash down some chick, big rack or no big rack it was too much hassle for someone I could be killing within the next hour.

"No you are" He told me "You lost woman your problem and she does need it Daryl" He told me sternly I nodded and stormed out of the cell to grab a bucket. I filled the bucket with warm water and poured a tiny bit of Judith's' baby bath in it. I reaching into the cupboard and grabbed a couple of rags and a fresh towel and headed back up to the Cell. Hershel was already there checking her heart. I stood in the doorway to let him finish the last thing he needed was me hovering over asking what was going on.

"She seems perfectly healthy maybe she was scared. Did you threaten her?" He asked looking up at me, Hershel was an old man with values if he knew I pointed my cross bow at her he would probably give me a four hour lecture about how to respect woman. I simply shook my head.

"Nope" I told him.

"Why don't I believe you" He muttered to himself. "Well I am all done. Rick will be back soon" he stated hinting for me to tell him my plan.

I kicked the floor and folded my arms. "I told Carl to keep this quite until she wakes up and I can talk to her" I told him Hershel's eyes widened.

"Carl knows?" he asked I nodded.

"Only you and Carl and I want to keep it that way" I told him he nodded.

"I don't know if you are being smart or stupid right now Daryl" Hershel said as he stood up grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I bent down to retrieve his crutches and handed them to him.

"Well I am sure we will find out sooner or later" I mumbled as he walked out the room leaving me alone with the mysterious girl. I placed the bucket of water next to the bed and dipped one of the cloths into the warm water and rung it out. "Okay" I mumbled to myself as I wiped her face clean, I pushed her black hair back out of her face so I could get everywhere. I moved onto her neck and slowly to the top of her breasts, can't say it felt right.

"What the fuck" a voice suddenly shrieked I jumped back and the girl sat up clutching the sides of the bed, she looked terrified.

"Keep your voice down" I whispered as I stepped back towards her, she backed herself against the wall and looked me up and down.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked frowning.

I messed with the cloth that was in my hand "I was washing the dirt off you. You were on conscious" I told her she frowned at me.

"You pointed your weapon at me. Did you take me hostage?" she asked in a snappy voice.  
I rolled my eyes. "No I just saved your ass before a walker started chewing on it. You're welcome" I snapped back at her.

She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not thanking someone who threatened me and then decided to feel me up while I was asleep" She mumbled, my mouth dropped.

"Keep your voice down, and don't flatter yourself I was washing you, but I guess now you are awake you can do it yourself and talk while you do it" I said as I threw the damp cloth at her face, she jumped up and looked me in the eye.

"Fuck you" She hissed I smiled.

"Do you really want to go there sweet heart" I teased she pushed my back into the wall and went to hit me; I grabbed he arms and held them in the air. "You asked me for help I want to know why?" I asked getting a little bit more impatient at the girl that was trying to hurt me.

"Get off me" She cried. I held her arms in the air and she kept trying to pull them down. "You're hurting me" She whimpered tears welling in her eyes. I let go and she hit the deck, she scurried to the bed and backed into it she looked up at me with wide eyes, she knew I wasn't scared to kill.  
"I was disorientated can we just drop it, I'll be on my way" she whispered bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Do you have a group to go back to?" I asked she hesitated a long while before answering me.

"No" she whispered.

I frowned and knelt down in front of her. She was pretty she had blue eyes and dark long hair, her skin was tanned and teeth perfectly white. "And you want to go out there alone?" I asked I couldn't help but hide my confusion.

"No but honestly I don't want to stay in prison with a sex offender either" She mumbled.

I frowned and stood up "Listen lady you better-" she cut me off.

"Nessa, my name is Nessa. Not lady not girly and not bitch got it" She snapped.

"Look you don't get to tell me what is what you are in my house right now LADY!" I snapped back.  
She stood up and sat back down on the bed looking around her, the room was empty apart from the bunks, nothing she could make a weapon from.

"What is going to happen to me?" she asked pathetically.

I stayed stood up with my arms crossed, probably not a good idea to get to close she could be dead within hours if Rick finds out. "You need to tell me everything about your last group about you if you ever killed anyone" I told her.

"I have never killed humans only walkers" she answered quickly

"Good start" I muttered leaning against the cold brick wall behind me.

She crossed her legs and brought them up on the bed. "My last group abandoned me and left me for dead in the forest" She said as she stared at the mattress on the bed.

"Why?" I asked she laughed and shook her head.

"Fucked up voting that's why. They needed a distraction and I was it" she told me looking up into my eyes.

"That's messed up" I told her.

"You're telling me" she mumbled. "What about you, how many people have you killed?" she asked I cleaner my throat and crossed my arms.

"This isn't about me" I told her. "Look we have a voting system here too and usually we don't let people join our group" I told her before I could get another word in she cut me off again.

"I never asked to be a part in anything" She said venomously. I raised my hand to shut her up.

"I never said you did but look at you, you are weak you don't stand a chance out there alone, just stay here for the night and in the morning I will tell my friend about you and he will make the group vote" I told her she stayed quiet and didn't argue this time. "I'll bring you food and water okay just stay in here and don't make any noise" I told her. She ignored me again acting as if I wasn't there; I turned to walk out of the cell locking the door behind me. I pulled the curtains across the door so no one could see in.

"Wait" her voice called. I rolled my eyes and lifted the curtain "What's your name?" she asked.

"Daryl Dixon"

"Thanks… Daryl" she whispered I nodded and dropped the curtain. I walked back to my bed on the perch and threw myself down on it, I turned to my side and found a bracelet something that must have fallen of Nessa when I lifted her up, I contemplated giving it her back but for now I shoved it in my pocket.

Suddenly I heard the groans of walkers and the gate opening, Rick was back.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think! X **


	4. Welcome

**Deceiving**

**Hey guys I am very aware this isn't the most popular story but I am going to keep writing anyhow ******

**Welcome**

The morning took forever to arrive; I stayed awake lead in bed constantly looking over at the cell Nessa was in. I wondered if I did a bad thing bringing her here she was vicious and clearly had a temper on her, she had to cap it before Rick met her. I sighed and sat up it wouldn't be long before everyone was awake. I got up and pulled my white T-shirt on. Quietly I got down from the perch and walked over to the cell I was keeping her in, I drew back the curtain she was led in bed asleep. I pulled the cell door open and slipped in closing it behind me quietly. I looked over at the empty plate next to her she had eaten the food. I gently shook her awake suddenly her eyes flew open and I pressed my hand against her mouth.

"It's just me be quite" I whispered to her she looked up at me wide eyed and nodded, I took my hand away from her mouth and stepped back allowing her to sit up.  
"Your hand taste like oil" She whispered wiping her mouth.

"Do you every stop complaining?" I asked.

She rubbed her eyes "You have just woke me up I have every right to be cranky. What is this any way you realise you should let me go and you are sneaking me out?" She asked with a big grin on her face, I pulled a face and shook my head.

"No I just wanted to talk to you before you woke up to Rick and his five hundred questions" I told her she puffed her cheeks out and nodded.

"How thoughtful of you" she mumbled sarcastically, I leant back against the cold wall and slid down until I was sat on the floor.

"Look Nessa I am not going to lie you come across as a bitch" I told her simply.

"Hey" she hissed.

I pressed my finger against my lip to remind her everyone was asleep "Quiet. I just want to know what is your deal, why are you so angry and eager to go?" I asked she didn't respond she just looked down. "You have got nowhere to go and you still insist on fighting and trying to leave" I told her she looked up and me, her eyes grew bigger.

"Look you can't trust anyone nowadays Daryl you know that" she told me, I could see in her eyes she had secrets she had a past.

"I just don't know why a girl like you would want to go out there to that danger" I said kicking my feet out along the floor.

"A girl like me?" she asked looking a little confused.

I nodded and groaned. "Small and yano innocent" I told her she raised an eye brow and there was a trace of a smile on her face. "Come on you look like a doll" I added she giggled quietly.

"Are you done making fun of my size?" she asked with a smile on her face I nodded.

"I'm done" I told her.

The smile disappeared and she closed her eyes pulling her blanket up to her neck. "I just have a dark past Daryl surely you understand that?" she asked I remained quiet and nodded. "But if your friend lets me… I would like to stay" she said surprising me, I looked up and smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked trying to act cool, I don't know why I wanted her to stay I just did.

"Yeah like you said, there is nothing waiting for me out there. I mean there is nothing for me in here but at least there is people of course I don't know what type of group you are but if your friend lets me stay maybe I can see" she told me with a sweet smile, she pushed her long black hair behind her ear it still needed washing properly but she brushed through it.

"You'll fit in Nessa but this group is close. It is hard to get time alone" I warned her looking down.

"You look like a guy that likes alone time" she told me with a smile on her face.

"I look like that guy that likes alone time?" I asked with a small smile.

"You know long hair the facial hair you look like a crazy biker" she told me I chuckled and nodded.

"You're not wrong" I mumbled.

There was a long pause before she spoke again, I was enjoying the quiet for a moment "Why did you save me?" she asked a question that threw me off, I shrugged at the girl.

"It was the humane thing to do. I just hope if I am ever that far up shit creek that someone will help me out" I told her she bit her lip and nodded. "I better go I want to try and get Rick before everyone else wakes up" I told her.

"Okay well can I go back to sleep?" she asked.

"No" I answered simply.

"You just want me to sit here?" she asked.

"Read a book or somethin'" I mumbled as I stood up.

"There are no books" she pointed out I looked around and smiled, she was in a bare unused cell.

"Well play eye spy with yourself" I teased.

"Come back soon" She ordered I smiled and shook my head she amused me. I nodded curtly and turned to exit the cell "And Daryl" She asked softly I turned and nodded. "I had a walkie talkie when I was in the forest" she went on.

"I have it don't worry" I told her she smiled and sighed in relief, I had me wondering why she would need it if her group abandoned her.

"It's just I'd like to have it yano hope that one of my people might call one day" she said with a smile I nodded.

"No problem" I mumbled before turning and walking away for real.

I exited the cell and noticed Rick stood up on my perch. He probably woke up and wondered where I was. I crept away from the cell and walked back up to my perch he turned to me "There you are" he said quietly.

"I was just in the bathroom" I lied as I walked up and threw myself down on the mattress.

"No you wasn't I have just come from there" He whispered with a frown on his face. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Okay I have something to tell you" I told him quietly he nodded. "I need you not to freak out" I told him he had a confused look on his face and gestured for me to keep talking, I never though Rick could make me this nervous I was sweating in my palms. "Just come with me and I'll show you" I mumbled as I got up. He followed me as I slowly walked to the cell Nessa was in.

I walked into the cell she looked up and smiled, when Rick entered the room behind me she stood up and brushed herself. "Hello" she said nervously.

Rick sighed and looked at me "Who is this?" he asked pointing to Nessa she pouted.

"I found her in the woods" I told him.

"And brought her here?" he asked shocked I smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

"Can we keep her?" I asked.

"That isn't funny" She injected.

Rick held his hands up and turned to look at her, she flicked her long black hair behind her. "What's your name?" He asked politely and quietly.

"Sorry, my name is Nessa Daryl found me and so kindly brought me back here I fainted" she told him with a sweet smile.

"Are you alone?" he asked,

"I don't have a group if that's what you mean, I was left alone in the woods and Daryl saved me" she told him again, I could feel my cheeks burning every time she said my name.

Rick looked over at me. "Can I speak to you a minute?" he asked I nodded and followed him out of the cell leaving Nessa alone again. "What are you thinking bringing someone back?" he whisper shouted at me.

"Come on she would have died if I didn't. Come on Rick you are a smart man look at her she is harmless, she has never killed before she has no one waiting for her she is alone. Once upon a time that was me and once upon a time that was you" I told him he knew I was right I could see him thinking about it.

"I'm not sure it is a good idea to be bringing people in Daryl" he told me honestly, I patted him on the shoulder.

"Have a heart Rick" I mumbled.

"I never thought I would hear you saying that to me. Why does this mean so much to you?" he asked I stepped back and shrugged honestly I didn't know why I cared so much.

"Because I saw what she was like out there and if we send her back out there alone she has about two three days tops before she gets killed" I whisper shouted.

He paused before speaking. "If anything and I mean anything suspicious starts happening she is gone, I am not risking this group" he told me I smiled at him.

"She can stay?" I asked.

"For now" he said sternly before walking back into the cell. Nessa was sat on the bed messing around with the ends of her hair. "Nessa I welcome you to the group if Daryl would be so kind as to show you to the bathroom you can wash yourself up and find some clothes, I'll introduce you to everyone in the morning" he said looking over at me, I nodded and he left the cell. I looked over at Nessa who had a smile on her face I smiled back at her.

"I'm in" She whispered.

"It would look that way" I mumbled.

She stood up and walked over to me. "You realise I could hear everything you was saying" she told me, my eyes widened "Curtains are not sound proof" she whispered patting my shoulder.

"Enough of your sass, Come on I'll show you to the bathroom" I told her.

"You gonna save water and shower with me?" she asked with an innocent look on her face, my heart started pounding I was sweating more than ever. "I'm kidding" she whispered with a smile on my face. I nodded and cleared my throat before showing her to the bathroom. 

**Okay I hope you liked that chapter, it would be nice to hear from you guys if you like it what you would like to see more off. Do you think my chapters should be longer? Anyway thank you so much for reading it means the world to me. **


End file.
